


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°61 : « Achever »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [61]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Imperial Remnant, Legends Never Die
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Ce n'était pas parce que l'Empire était tombé à Endor, que la guerre était forcément terminée...





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°61 : « Achever »

Une partie de la galaxie avait crue la Guerre Civile Galactique terminée après la victoire Rebelle à Endor. Une autre partie encore, quelques années plus tard, s'était plu à croire le temps des combats révolu avec la prise de Coruscant aux mains d'Isard.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la situation concrète...

Les vestiges de l'Empire n'allaient pas laisser tomber la lutte pour reprendre en main les rênes du pouvoir.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette lutte des vestiges de l'Empire contre la Rébellion / Nouvelle République... mais aussi au sein de leur propre faction. Guerre civile des "warlords" entre eux, on se refait pas x')


End file.
